cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero quotes
This page lists all of the quotes I either liked or found funny by Zero. Oh how we miss him :') 17/02/2012 TheLEGOMan: Zero, can you tell me how you got your profile so cool? Prisinorzero: several things 1 I wrote it TheLEGOMan: yes... Prisinorzero: so its naturally naturally naturally umm zeroish Clone gunner commander jedi: back Cligra: Yay! Prisinorzero: YAY! TheLEGOMan: What... Makuta Tarkairadan: I have an A+ in my English class. =3 Hey, Pz. Prisinorzero: I have A which is preety amazing as im dyslexic Cligra: That is rather amazing, Pz. Prisinorzero: and skdififyifiy has gone so far to post all the pms he can get his hands on Cligra: skdififyifiy? :{ Makuta Tarkairadan: idk How do you get inside PMs? Prisinorzero: skdjhhs or whatever his name is hisown ones CJC95: skdhjf Makuta Tarkairadan: oh Clone gunner commander jedi: Skdhjf Prisinorzero: also now you dont need to worry whilst your badmouthing someone and them joing chat CJC95: and if that was right, it just proves I'm awesome. Makuta Tarkairadan: It was. =3 Prisinorzero: this way the can see what you say if they come on or no0t Clone gunner commander jedi: that was right and you are awesome Makuta Tarkairadan: lol CJC95: see Prisinorzero This isn't a chat for LEGO lovers oh no. This is the grammar nazi get together CJC95 What will Pz0 do when we have a bot. Prisinorzero: lol become a mod hinty hint CJC95: Speaking of a bot, http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Bot_for_chat&t=20120217190658 Prisinorzero: might have to sabotage Prisinorzero: ok im going no just upload the rest of this chat bye Clone gunner commander jedi: i will bye Zero Darth henry: bye' Cligra: Bye! Prisinorzero: ok uploaded aggghhhhh more chat everyone stop talking Awesomeknight1234: Bye. Prisinorzero: ok propar bye Clone gunner commander jedi: bye Prisinorzero: now leaving before any pne else can speaske *one *speak Darth henry: hi lol Clone gunner commander jedi: hi Darth Prisinorzero: grrrrrr Clone gunner commander jedi: want to know what you have missed? Darth henry: just said hi to tick off pz Clone gunner commander jedi: User:Clone gunner commander jedi/Chat log 17/02/2012 Darth henry: ok cool Clone gunner commander jedi: all of that and more Darth henry: wowza Prisinorzero: STOP IT Clone gunner commander jedi Zero if your going to go just go Prisinorzero: User:Prisinorzero/Chat log 17/02/2012 mines bigger no Clone gunner commander jedi: not tring to be rude trying Prisinorzero: must get more chat than you Clone gunner commander jedi: ok 18/03/2012 Br1ck animat0r Wow, I think If I got that job and I could use any weapon, I'd use a bastard sword. 4:42 Clone gunner commander jedi Lol 4:43 Clone gunner commander jedi Br1ck beware this is being logged by me and this Zero* 4:43 Br1ck animat0r And by saying bastard sword, I'm NOT swearing for any of you taddle tales 4:43 Clone gunner commander jedi i know im just warning you 4:43 Prisinorzero ok 4:44 Prisinorzero were now thosse really annoying people that overly moderate chat 4:44 Prisinorzero but we arnt chat mods its like a riddle 4:45 Clone gunner commander jedi not yet Zero >:D 19/02/2012 08:00 OHHHH A BOT :O 08:00 Have I been replaced? 08:01 You have sir 08:01 Bots are free labor 08:01 free labor = more money 08:01 more money = mansions 08:01 Well I'm carrying on. 08:01 mansions = AirBusses 08:01 I don't trust it. 08:01 AirBusses = CJC 08:01 CJC = Pyramid 08:01 I might get an airbus. 08:01 Why you no trust me!? D: 08:01 Pyramid = King 08:02 the bot speaks >_> 08:02 :P 08:02 http://www.jameslist.com/advert/85440/for-sale-airbus-acj319 08:02 lol mythrun: http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7196/6887218203_999bd77a21_z.jpg 08:02 Because your logs might be locked or something. 08:02 >_> 08:02 mai logs arez locked 08:03 givez mez thez keyz 08:03 CJC said he had last week off. 08:03 Well they could. 08:03 And you'll all come crying to Zero. 08:03 Me. 08:03 Zero. Category:Prisinorzero Category:Brickipedia Chat